At the Beginning*
by SakumaRyuichi
Summary: Basically this is the same as my previous songfic except I replaced all of the Japanese Dialogue with English so the majority of you can understand it! PG 13 for Strong Language. Inuyasha's a potty mouth! Please R/R !!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters used in any of my fanfics/songfics and so on. They belong to their creators & respective owners! I just merely borrowed them as inspiration!  
  
  
I posted the exact same songfic earlier BUT all of the dialougue was in Japanese so here's a version with the dialogue tranlated in English for all of you who can't understand Japanese that well! Enjoy!!  
  
( ~ ) = Female Singer  
( - ) = Male Singer  
( = ) = Both Singers  
  
Anime: Inuyasha  
Song: At the Beginning sung by Donna Lewis & Richard Marks  
**************************************************  
  
~ We were strangers starting out on a journey ~  
  
"Ow!" Kagome says as she slides up, barely escaping the centipede youkai, infront of the Sacred Tree where Inuyasha stares unknowingly down at her. "Heh, what a disgrace, Kikyou...!" Inuyasha mocks Kagome.  
  
~ Never dreaming what we'd have to go through ~  
  
"Take This!!!!" Kagome shouts as she fires an arrow into Yura's giant ball of hair releasing what seemed to be thousands of skulls. "Eat This!!!" Inuyasha exclaims as her drives his fist through Yura's chest. Taking the Shikon no Tama fragment in the process.  
  
~ Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you ~  
  
"Um. . .what are you doing?" a confused Kagome asks as she approaches what appears to be a young boy but with kawaii dog ears. She reaches out to touch them. "Bitch!" Inuyasha belts out as he slams open Kagome's door getting confused looks from Kagome's family members.  
  
- No one told me I was going to find you -  
  
"Oi. this arrow. .can you remove it?" Inuyasha asks Kagome as both their lives are at hand due to the Shikon no Tama consuming Centipide. Kagome reaches up and grabs hold of the arrow. "I don't want to die!!!" Kagome cries out as she breaks the seal that concealed Inuyasha from any sort of movement.  
  
- Unexpected what you did to my heart -  
  
"Why are you crying. ." Human Inuyasha says softly as he comes to. "I was wondering if you were dying. ." Kagome says through her tears. "Me. .?" Human Inuyasha questions. "Bah. .pathetic. ." he says as he turns his head away from Kagome.  
  
= Well, I hadn't lost hope =  
  
"Are you alright? Inuyasha. ." Kagome asks as she looked at his wounds. "I'm fine. ." Inuyasha replied.  
  
= You were to remind me this is the start! =  
  
BAM!! is the noise that was created as Kagome said the one word that over powered the Half-demon. "SIT!!"  
  
= And life is a road that I wanna keep goin' =  
  
"I'm coming along too!" Kagome cries out as she tries to catch up to Kaede on her bicycle. "What's with the pity expression!?" Inuyasha interrogates as he jumps onto Kagome's bike wondering why she was looking at him in such a sad way.  
  
= Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' =  
  
"Aa---This feels great!" Kagome says with a giggle and a smile as Inuyasha, Shippou and herself go down a river in a boat. "Jeez. .hey. .Kagome! We aren't here to play!!" Inuyasha proclaims looking a tad annoyed with Kagome.  
  
= Life is a road now and forever =  
  
"Inuyasha. .Thanks for everything." Kagome says while Shippou and herself are surrounded by a bright mist causing them both to look like departing spirits. She smiles lightly at Inuyasha.  
  
= Wonderful Journey. . =  
  
Both Kagome and Shippou look towards the sky as a bright burst of flames rose from beneath them. "Wh. .wait!! Don't Go!!" Inuyasha shouts as he charges forward and grabs hold of Kagome's arm.  
  
= I'll be there when the world stops turning =  
  
"Do. .n't . .Go? Kagome asks as a look of confusion appears on her face. Inuyasha begins to blush as he realizes that he was still holding onto her arm. Afraid that she might leave him.   
  
= I'll be there when the storm is through =  
  
"After all, it's no good!?" Kagome shouts at Inuyasha with tears pooling out of her soft eyes. Inuyasha turns around to find Kagome looking at the floor. "I. .I made her cry!?" Inuyasha thought to himself. "Don't Cry! I'm telling you I'll protect you." Inuyasha says to Kagome.  
  
= In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you =  
  
"Could you lend me your lap?" Human Inuyasha asked Kagome. "S-sure" she reluctantly replied. His head was moved from the ground to upon her lap. "You smell nice. ." Inuyasha told Kagome. Her heart seemed to skip a beat and at the same time to blushed. "Wh-what's this? Despite telling me you couldn't stomach my smell." she told Inuyasha in a rather panicky tone. "That was . . . a lie. ." He told her as he started to drift back to sleep. Kagome blushed a horribly bright red.  
  
~ We were strangers on a crazy adventure ~  
  
*caress* Kagome freezes in shock as the Houshi she had tried to protect from Inuyasha was caressing her behind with his right hand. Inuyasha swipes her away from Miroku who began to sit up. Kagome filled with anger and clenched her fist. "On second thought, Kill Him!"   
  
- Never dreaming how our dreams would come true -   
  
"You're wounds still haven't healed have they." Kagome pleads to Inuyasha. He looks very surprised. Then he notices something was different about 'Kagome'. She had a small bushy tail sticking out from her school uniform. "Shall we sleep together?" 'Kagome' asked as the bushy tail twitched. "SHIPPOU you bastard...!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to attack Shippou while still bounded by the ropes.  
  
= Now here we stand; unafraid of the future, at the beginning with you. . . =  
  
Inuyasha grabs Kagome by the arm and starts dragging her from family's dining area. "Just a sec! I don't wanna!" Kagome protests. "Wait a minute!" Kagome's mother yells out to Inuyasha. Kagome's mother reached out to play with Inuyasha's ears. "These ears. . They're real!?" she says as she continues to play with the ears. "I'm next Me to Me too!!" Souta cried out excitedly! "Mama. . you shoudn't be doing that in this kind of situation. ." Kagome insisted to her mother and younger sibling.  
  
= Knew there was somebody somewhere to help me along in the dark =  
  
Kagome lay on her bed with her face dug into her soft pillow. "It's almost unreal. ." she thought to herself. "I'll be fine by myself!" Kagome remembers what Inuyasha had told her and got a little annoyed. "Humph, that's right! Inuyasha will be okay even without me. ." She thought to herself starting to relax alittle bit more.   
  
= Now I know my dream a little more =  
  
Kikyou raised a hand up to touch Inuyasha softly on the cheek. Kikyou whispers something to him and he looks on slightly pained. "Watch out! Inuyasha!! RUN A. ." Kagome shouted out to him even though she knew he couldn't hear or see her. To both Inuyasha and Kagome's surprise, Kikyou merely leaned in for a kiss from his lips. Kagome stood in silence and shock. The ground beneath Kikyou and Inuyasha begins to crumble.  
  
= I've been waiting so long =  
  
"Stop It Kikyou!!" Kagome pleaded. Kikyou gave Kagome an evil glare and pointed her index finger in Kagome's direction. "Shut Up!" The tree Kagome was bound to split just a few inches above her head, leaving her still bound to the tree. "Wake Up, Inuyasha!!" Kagome shouted out hoping for Inuyasha to hear her plea. Inuyasha heard her voice and slowly opened his eyes seeing Kagome bound to the tree. Inuyasha questions her about what she is doing there. He then turns to see Kikyou being carried away by the youkai. "Kikyou!"  
  
= Nothing's going to tear us apart. . =  
  
"Am I just a . . replacement for Kikyou!?" Kagome shouts at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looks a bit taken aback then answers back "Kagome is Kagome. . . you can't be replaced. ." Kagome leans up against Inuyasha so they are back to back. "She has a nice smell. ." He thought to himself. "Kagome, I. . .like your smiling face. Somehow... when I'm with you . . I feel relieved it seems. ." Inuyasha said to what he thought was a conscious Kagome. To his surprise when he turned around he found Kagome fast asleep. An interesting expression washed over Inuyasha's cross face.  
  
= And life is a road that I wanna keep goin' =  
  
"Speak the soul quietening spirit word." Kaede told Kagome in a calm voice. "Don't kid yourself!!" Inuyasha protested. "S. .s . .SIT!!" Kagome managed to stutter out.  
  
= Love is a river I wanna get flowin' =   
  
"Uuuuu. . . It's so cold!" Kagome said as went into the cold water. A while later something catches her as she begins to climb of the river and exposing herself in the process. It turned out to be Inuyasha staring down at her from the rocky ledge by the river bank. Kagome quickly sits back down into the water and shouts out "SIT!!" sending Inuyasha crashing to the rocky ground below him.  
  
= Life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey =  
  
"Sit." Kagome commanded Inuyasha since he wouldn't cooperate in the first place. She was trying to tend to the wounds that she had seen Inuyasha get from the battle against Yura. Moments passed. Kaede and some young children came upon an interesting scene. Kagome was on top of Inuyasha trying to remove his clothes in order to have a look at his wounds. "Lie down and undress!" Kagome shouted at him. "St-op-Th-at!!" Inuyasha protested. Kaede quickly covered the younger children's eyes from the scene that was taking place.  
  
= I'll be there when the world stops turning =  
  
Inuyasha grabs Kagome's arm abruptly and pulls her close to him. He hugged her in a warm embrace. "Inu. .yasha?" Kagome said. "I was . . scared. ." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.  
  
= I'll be there when the storm is through =  
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried out as she ran towards him. "Thank goodness!" she exclaimed as she jumped into Inuyasha's arms and wrapping hers around his shoulders. "I was wondering if you had died! Because you never came to pick me up!" Kagome exclaimed into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
= In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning . .=  
  
"Kagome!" Human Inuyasha shouts out as he breaks down the door. "Inuyasha!" Kagome replies standing up in the water not quite covering herself. Once both of them realize the situation (Kagome is basically standing very much naked) Kagome does a little scream, ducks into the water while Inuyasha quickly turns his head from view of Kagome's body. "Just a sec. . You're covered in blood aren't you!" Kagome points out walking over to Inuyasha while covering herself with her arms. "Bah, It's just a scratch!" Inuyasha insists. Inuyasha removes his coat which is covered in dark batches of blood and hands it to Kagome.  
  
= With You. . . =  
  
"Put that on. . though it'll feel weird covered in blood and all. ." Inuyasha says as he looks at her from the corner of his eye. Kagome clutches the coat to her bare chest and kneels down next to Inuyasha. "It won't. Because it's your blood, Inuyasha." Kagome tells Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that! ^^ Well, let me know what you think! Please R/R!   



End file.
